Guilty Pleasures
by louiselane
Summary: Lois and Chloe are miserable about their love life's.


**Tittle:** Guilty Pleasures  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Up to "Rage" (maybe, but it's right after Lois and Oliver break up)  
**Category:** Romance   
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and some Cousins interaction.   
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois and Chloe are miserable about their love life's.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired in a "Desperate Housewives" episode.

Lois was felling awful that day. Her breakup with Oliver after having found he was in fact the Green Arrow was too much for her to handle. She thought it was the right thing to do at the moment. Although, she agreed to continue to be friends with him.

But now she was felling miserable and the only distraction to feel less pain was a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"When you will learn, Lois?" She muttered to herself, before notice Chloe slammed the door. She had just came back from her date with Jimmy and didn't go too well like she expected to.

"Hi." Chloe said, as she laid in the couch, feeling pretty miserable too/herself.

"Are you back already? What happened?" Lois asked as she put a spoon with more ice cream in her mouth.

"Ahh… you don't want to know." Chloe mumbled, irritated.

"Yes, I do." Lois nodded, before Chloe noticed her eating ice cream.

"Now, I'm asking: what happened to you?" Chloe inquired, as she raised her eyebrow, intrigued with Lois's behavior. "You, eating comfort food, alone? What is wrong with this picture?"

"Me and Oliver broke up." Lois said with a sad face, as Chloe approached her and sat next to Lois.

"Oh, Lo. I'm so sorry. What happened?" Chloe asked as Lois stared at her for a moment, thinking about what to say. She couldn't tell the truth to Chloe. Not the whole truth, at least.

"We are too different." Lois pointed out when Chloe raised her eyebrow still suspicious.

"Really? I thought you were one of the same."

"It wasn't meant to be. Forget it. And how about you?" Lois asked, trying to keep Chloe away from asking any further questions about Oliver. "What the hell happened for you to come back earlier?"

"I got this huge argument with Jimmy." Chloe said, very upset.

"Why?" Lois asked, confused. "What did he do?"

"Actually, it was my fault. He said I don't support him enough." Chloe explained as Lois looked troubled at her, when Chloe picked up a spoon and starts to pick some ice cream for her too.

"Did you guys broke up too?" Lois asked curiously. Chloe sighed before explaining it to her.

"No…" Chloe thought about it for a moment. "I hope not. I don't know."

"You know what? Ice cream isn't working the way it should. We have to call the big guns!" Lois said as she went to the kitchen and opened a closet, grabbing a bottle of tequila.

"Tequila?" Chloe opened her eyes in surprise. "Really?"

"We are miserable here, Chlo. And this ice cream isn't working. Come on, for old times's sake!" Lois pleaded, since she wasn't in the mood to get drunk alone. "Please, little cousin!"

"Allright!" Chloe said with a big smile. "We can drink some!"

One hour later, Lois and Chloe were sitting in the couch together, with glasses filled with tequila on their hands.

"So, where were we?" Chloe asked, pretty much drunk. Lois was in the same stage.

"You were talking about how you are the worst girlfriend in the world." Lois pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Right." Chloe nodded before she started to cry again. "I'm the worst girlfriend in the world!"

"I'm just going to say it: Tequila makes me happy!" A drunk Lois said. "In fact, I think I'm going to marry with this bottle of tequila."

"Lois, it's empty!" Chloe pointed out as Lois looked annoyed to the bottle, before throwing it away.

"Damn it! Another good relationship that ends up badly. It's so not fair!" Lois cried, still feeling really bad about everything. "I so envy Lana right now. She's still with Lex while we are here… alone!"

"Show off." Chloe rolled her eyes before helping herself of another drink. "But that will not last..."

"Yeah, but at least she is with someone right now. I got nothing. Nit. Nada. Zero." Lois shook her head while she bit a lemon. "I mean, come on. The only man I have in my life in the moment is Clark Kent.The king of plaid. And I'm not even in a relationship with him. That's quite pathetic."

"Maybe you should start one…" Chloe pointed out.

"What? What the hell are you saying, Chlo?" Lois asked, bothered by her cousin's advice.

"Maybe you and Clark should stop dancing around each other and start to admit what you feel." Chloe pointed again.

"What? Are you kidding me? Me and Clark?" Lois asked in disbelief. "You are drunk, Chloe."

"So are you." Chloe commented, smiling. "It's the perfect way to get out of the sorrow, Lo. You'll not remember tomorrow what you did and you can move forward to the next step. Come on, what's not to like? He is kind, hot and honest. Are you blind?"

"CHLOE!" Lois exclaimed, shocked. "Okay. I'll talk to Clark, only talk… anything to make you stop with the nonsense talk…" Lois shook her head before picked up a phone. "But I'll call a cab then."

"Great. I'll meet Jimmy and apologize." Chloe said, trying to put her shoes on without falling from the couch. "How do I look like?"

"Chloe, you are wearing one of my shoes!" Lois said, making Chloe giggle.

"Oops!" Chloe put the right shoe and left the apartment, while Lois still was dialing to call the cab.

"Hello? I need a cab right now!" she said, still drunk. Clark Kent looked oddly to his cellphone. "To take me to the Kent's farm." continued Lois.

"Lois?" Clark asked confused, hearing Lois's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Clark? Since when have you been working in the cab company?" Lois asked, giggling confused. "Well, I need a cab in my apartment."

"Are you okay?" Clark repeated, worried about Lois still listening to her strange voice. "Are you drunk?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lois said in the phone before starting to laugh. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Clark said before shutting the phone off and using his super speed to go to Lois's apartment.

He opened the door to find her sitting in the couch, with another glass of tequila on her hands and bitting one more lemon. "Lois, what happened?"

"I broke up with Oliver." Lois said with a sad smile, drinking another shot before Clark took it off from her hand.

"I'm sorry about that Lois, but I think you've had enough for today."

"You don't understand, Clark. I'll die old and alone with nobody to love me." Lois said trying hard not to cry. "At least in the moment I have my boys now."

"Your boys?" Clark asked confused staring at her.

"Yes. John and Jose." Lois said, picking up two other bottles of Jose Cuervo tequila and a Johnny Walker whisky.

"That's enough, Lois. I'll make some hot coffee for you and hide these bottles for now." Clark took Lois in his arms and carried her towards her bed. She laid down, still having her arms around his neck.

"You stay here while I prepare the coffee. Don't do anything that you would regret later, okay?"

"Like what?" She asked, staring at him with a silly grin and giggling. "Chloe was right. You are hot!" Lois pointed out before all of suddenly give him a very passionate kiss.

"Like that!" Clark pointed out as he straightened himself, afraid of Lois's behavior. "Lois, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why? I'm miserable here, Smallville." Lois pointed out as Clark look at her even more confused.

"Lois, you aren't yourself right now. Besides, you are just upset about your break up with Oliver. It's not right." Clark explained. Lois looked at him and sighed, annoyed. "Stay here, I'll make you coffee."

"Sissy!" Lois snapped at him after he left the room.

The next day, Lois woke up with the sunlight bothering her eyes and she noticed Clark was sitting next to her bed in a chair. He had spent the whole night there watching her. He grabbed a mug with coffee and handed it to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like if a truck had just hit me." Lois said, massaging her forehead, with a headache. "My head." she explained, before grabbing the cup of coffee. "So, what did I do?"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't you." Clark said with a smile. "Although it won't hurt to ask a few questions."

"Okay." Lois looked at him, already afraid of what she had done to embarrass herself.

"You said you would enter in a contest to be the next American Idol. Lois or drunk-Lois?"

Lois laughed before answering. "Drunk-Lois."

"That's what I thought. You also said you would marry me someday. Lois or drunk-Lois?"

"Definitely, drunk-Lois." Lois laughed again, nervously, scared about the image og her and Clark married.

"You kissed me yesterday. Very passionately, by the way." Clark pointed out looking at her a little embarrassed. "Lois or drunk-Lois?"

"Huh…." Lois looked at him, ashamed, avoiding his eyes. "Drunk-Lois?" she said, even though she remembered wanting to kiss him.

"That's what I thought. And the most embarrassing moment of the night and my personal favorite: You put a Jeanie outfit and started to dance to me taking off all the seven veils. Lois or drunk-Lois?" Clark asked with a huge grin on his face. Lois looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do that!" she said, punching him on the arm.

"Yeah, you didn't, but you should have seen your face!" Clark laughed as Lois shook her head at his attitude.

"CLARK!" she yelled, before throwing a pillow in his head.

"You want to fight?" he teased her as he grabbed another pillow, ready to throw it at her as Lois sat on his lap, her legs around his waist, ready to attack, when suddenly, Chloe and Jimmy entered. Jimmy's arms were around Chloe's neck, what proved they were in good terms again.

Chloe and Jimmy exchanged amused looks while Lois and Clark looked embarrassed at them. Chloe smiled widely.

"Huh… Lois… when I told you to move forward to Clark… That's not what I had in mind."

**The End**


End file.
